Judgement
by Mew Sailor
Summary: Judgement lied deep in my soul. It's probably the reason I'm so shy.  I've been afraid all my life of this one simple thing. Being judged that I'm strange. Weird. Not normal.  But that all changed with one song.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my first story and this chapter is going to be an introduction. Please enjoy.**

**_Disclamer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or the song mentioned throughout the story._  
**

Judge•ment ('juj•ment)

•An opinion or conclusion

Judgement lied deep in my soul. It's probably the reason I'm so shy. I've been afraid all my life of this one simple thing. Being judged that I'm strange. Weird. Not normal.

This was the reason I left the Mew Mews at the Café that day. The day I heard the twisted sounds of a motorcycle. The twisted motorcycle sounds that began that one glorious song. The song that changed my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! This is a really short chapter, but I thought I shouldn't just leave you with an intro. Please R+R!**

**_Disclamer:I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or the song mentioned throughout the story._  
**

It was a normal day at the Café. Mint sipped tea often, Zakuro stayed silent like usual, Ichigo day-dreamed about Masaya, And Pudding only broke three plates and a vase. New record.

We began to head home after Ryou had finally locked up in a huff. Something seemed to be bothering him. Like he knew something. And was afraid to tell someone. He glanced up at me. Stared into my ocean-blue eyes. He looked away suddenly and hung his head, as if he felt guilty. He quickly walked away, looking down at his feet. As we started for our homes, he muttered something. I could only make out one word, but it made a million thoughts circle my head.

"Aliens."

As soon as I heard that word, that one word that changed my life a year ago, I heard it. I could tell by the confused looks on the teams faces they heard it too. The sound of that twisted motorcycle. The demented noise sounded like a symphony to me, but the girls clearly showed distaste.

Judgement.

This is why I kept silent.

_'You like this?'_

_'It's terrible.'_

_'This is so weird.'_

_'Why do you listen to this?'_

The strange melody beconed me. "Oh! I forgot my book at school! I'll go get it." I lied starting in the direction of the school. "Bye!" I waved goodbye, hurrying to the concreted path, the girls not knowing that not only was that the direction of the school, but of the noise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry about the wait! I accidentally deleted the third chapter so I had to write it again!D: Oh, and I forgot to say this is songfic. Anyways, here's the third chapter. The fourth will be the last. Thanks for reading!**

**_Disclamer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the song "I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)_**

As I winded down the road, the wailing guitars had made their appearance. The twinkling piano came chiming in, sounding so innocent compared to the wail of the demonic guitars.

Soon the guitars had gone silent leaving the piano to an unexpected solo. It was the beginning of the beloved tune I loved. I listened to it when I was bored. When I was tired. Mad. Frighted. all came to a slow stop, then the all-too-familiar voice started. I mouthed the lyrics, cemented into my head.

I_ would do anything for love. _

_I'd run right into hell and back._

_I would do anything for love,_

_I would never lie to you and that's a fact._

_But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, Oh no. No way._

_And I would do anything for love._

_But I won't do that._

_I won't do-_

_Anything for love._

_Oh, I would do anything for love!_

_I would do any thing for love._

_But I won't do that._

_I won't do that._

On the last word, the beat started to quicken, while drums kept it a steady pace. The voice became a little fiercer.

_And somedays don't come easy._

_And somedays don't come hard._

_Some days it don't come at all, and, These are the days that never end!_

_And somedays you're breathing fire._

_And somedays you're caulked in ice._

_Somedays you're like nothing I've Ever seen before or will again!_

_Maybe I'm crazy,_

_Though it's crazy and it's true!_

_No one can save me,_

_No one else can save me now but you!_

Those last words stung me. I cried myself to sleep every night listening to this song. It reminded me of a certain person. He never really noticed me, but I had a deep, deep longing for him. His dark violet hair. His long awkward ears. His eyes that looked like clouds of a storm that I could stare into for eternity.

I was depressed about his sudden departure. I had dreamed of him coming back. Sweeping me off my feet.

But that wouldn't happen.

That why no one else can save me now but him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This is the final chapter. Not to mention the longest and makes-me-want-to-throw-my-iPhone-across-the-room. . .-est.** **I swear it got deleted about four times. -.-* Anyways, I would like to thank Soccer** Geek** for reviewing ever time a new chapter was updated. It really helped me write more chapters and not get stressed out to a point I was going to break the iPhone in half. No joke. Some of the lyrics have been changed _juuuuust_ a bit because they were not really the point I want to get across. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the final chapter of ****_Judgement!_**

**_Disclamer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or the song "I'd Do Anything For Love(But I Won't Do That)"_**

I made myself keep listening. To forget about the crazy hope. His voice became more flustered and passionate.

_As long as the planets are turning! _

_As long as the stars are burning!_

_As long as your dreams are coming true-_

_ You better believe it!_

In the short pause I noticed something. The music was totally the same. But the voice? Someone else must have been singing it. Then the fantasy popped up. 'Not this again!' I thought, but my imagination was far gone. . .

Him.

Standing there.

Singing the song.

Singing it to me.

I quickly shook myself out of it. 'Its never going to happen.' I thought.

I focused on the music again.

_I'd do anything for love,_

_I'd be there 'till the final act._

_I'd do anything for love, _

_I'll take the vow and seal of fact._

_But I'd never forgive myself if I don't see you at all,_

_Tonight._

_And I would do anything for love!_

_I'd do anything for love!_

_I'd do anything for love, _

_But I won't do that._

_No, I won't do-_

_I would do anything for love, _

_Anything you've been dreaming of,_

_But I just won't do that!_

_I would do anything for love,_

_Anything you've been dreaming of,_

_But I just won't do that!_

It repeated as it usually does, and by that time I was by the old opera house. The music was louder than ever, so I knew someone must be in there. I carefully maneuvered from the splintering wood and dusty furniture. By that time, the music had switched to the some-what angelic choir singing an echoing pattern. I had finally gotten to the theatre. I saw a small iPod dock hooked up to some large speakers. That's when the music went back to its normal state.

That's also when I saw him.

It was him.

He was standing there.

Microphone in hand.

His emotionless mask was shattered before my eyes.

That's when he began again.

The lyrics couldn't have explained anything better

_Somedays I pray for silence._

_Somedays I pray for soul._

_Somedays I pray to the God of Songs, and Drums, and Rock&Roll!_

He was actually there.

_Some nights I lose the feeling._

_And some nights I lose control._

_Some nights I lose it all as I watch you dance and the thunder rolls!_

He was singing the song.

_Maybe I'm lonely,_

_That all I'm qualified to be,_

_There just one and only,_

_One and only promise I can keep!_

_As long as the wheels are turning!_

_As long as the fires are burning!_

_As long as prayers are coming true-_

_You better believe it!_

_That I would do anything thing for love!_

_And you know it's true and that's a fact!_

_I'd do anything for love!_

_And there'd never be no turning back!_

_And I'll never feel the same than when I'm not with you,_

_Oh no, No way._

_And I would do anything for love!_

_I'd do anything for lo-ove!_

_I'd do anything for love!_

_But I won't do that._

_I won't do-_

He was supposed to start repeating a section.

But he had stopped.

He had spotted me.

He was dead silent.

I felt myself fiercely blush as I covered my face. He had seen me. I must have looked like a freak. I started fleeing toward the exit, but something had stopped me.

He had started again.

_I_ _would do anything for love,_

_Anything you've been dreaming of,_

_But I just won't do that._

_ I would do anything for love,_

_Anything you've been dreaming of,_

_But I just won't do that_.

He started down the stairs toward me in time with the beat.

He was walking toward me.

_I would do anything for love,_

_Anything you've been dreaming of,_

_But I just won't do that._

_I would do anything for love,_

_Anything you've been dreaming of,_

_But I just won't do that._

I was astonished.

My fantasy.

It. . .

It was coming true.

_I_ _would do anything for love,_

_Anything you've been dreaming of,_

_But I just won't do that._

_I would do anything for love,_

_Anything you've been dreaming of,_

_But I just won't. . . do~_

He had reached me by the time the music slowed.

He stared into my ocean-blue eyes.

_And I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life._

_No way._

He gently took my hands and teleported us to the stage.

_And I would do anything for love._

_I would do anything for lo-ove!_

_I would do anything for love._

_But I won't do that._

The music had slowed dramatically. He looked at me expectantly.

_I won't do that._

I knew what came next.

And I didn't miss a beat as I started to sing.

_**Will you raise me up?**_

_**Will you help me down?**_

_**Will you get me right out of the god-forsaken town?**_

_**Will you make it all a little less cold?**_

He flashed a rare smiled.

_I can do that._

_I can do that._

I began a little stronger.

**_Will you hold me sacred?_**

**_Will you hold me tight?_**

**_Will colorized my life? I'm so sick of black and white!_**

**_Will you make it all a little less old?_**

His smile continued to grow.

_I can do that._

_I can do that._

Confidence started to well up inside of me.

_**Will you make some magic with your own two hands?**_

_**Can you build and Emerald City with these grains of sa-and?!**_

_**Can you give me something I can take ho-o-ome?!**_

He was beaming.

_I can do that!_

_I can do that!_

I was growing emotional as I started projecting all the courage built up inside.

_**Will you cater to every fantasy I got?!**_

_**Will you hold me down in holy water,**_

_**If I get too hot?!**_

_ Hot!_ He echoed.

**_Will you take me places I've never known?_**

_I can do that._

_I can do that._

The music slowed as a piano took the guitar's and drum set's place.

**_After a while you'll forget everything._**

**_It's a brief interlude, a midsummer's night fling!_**

**_And you'll see that it's time to move on._**

A look of concern grew on his face.

_I_ _won't do that. _

_I won't do that._

My voice grew full of sorrow.

**_I know the territory, I've been around._**

**_It'll all turn to dust, And we'll all fall down!_**

**_Sooner or later you'll be screwing around. . . _**

_I won't do that. _

He grasped my shoulder as he reassured me.

_I_ _won't do-_

_Anything for love._

_I'd do any thing for lo-ove!_

It was all gone now.

_I_ _would do anything for love. . . _

Judgement didn't matter anymore.

_But I won't do that._

Nothing did.

He was here.

_I won't. . . do that~_

Then there was the kiss.


End file.
